


Conspiracies

by Noxnoctisanima



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-11 01:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/106838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noxnoctisanima/pseuds/Noxnoctisanima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin comes home to find Munch does something very strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conspiracies

Fin pushed open the apartment door with a thud, kicking his shoes off in the entranceway and dropping his keys.

"I'm home! Did you order me some beef and black bean?" He rounded the wall into the living room and his eyebrows shot up. John was spread out on the floor with piles of his conspiracy data and half a dozen cardboard boxes. He looked up at Fin's entrance.

"I'm packing it away." He gestures around at the papers. "There's a time when you just have to give up on the conspiracy theories."

Fin's eyebrows nearly merged with his hair. John waited a few long seconds before he caved.

"I'm surprised a veteran cop like you isn't better at spotting a lie. I've got digital copies of all these, i'm putting them in storage."

Fin rolled his eyes but eventually he folded up and joined John on the floor.


End file.
